thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Michael Storm
Michael Storm is a male tribute from District 8. He was created by Fuzzboy8952. Information Name : Michael Storm Gender : Male District : 8 Age : 18 Weapon : Dagger(Primary Weapon), Poison(Secondary Weapon), Blowgun Appearance : Jet black hair that looks messy, blue eyes that have often been described as beautiful, a long sleeved green shirt with a black overcoat, dark blue jeans, and black shoes. Strengths/skills : '''Fast, Manipulative, Intelligent, Swimming, Creative, Stealth, Good Aim, Charismatic, Camouflage, Knowledge of edible insects/plants and nature. '''Weakness(es) : '''Easily angered, Weak, Needlessly Cruel/Violent, Bling(Right eye only), Mental Illness(ADD), Learning Disorder(ADD), Loud '''Personality : '''Live, lie, and laugh. That's essentially Michael's life in a nutshell. Usually whenever he wakes up from a good nap, his first thoughts are almost always, "So what could I get away with today?" He pretty much lives to see one thing, a reaction. Everything that he does, everyone he hurts, it's always just to see what people will think of the act, and usually, Michael finds their reactions hilarious. A cruel boy, he is hated by all far and wide, and he respects this social status of his. Now, he has been thrown into the games, and he already knows very well that he isn't gonna win, but he also knows that if he's going out, he's going out with a bang. While he may die, he's gonna let everyone know his name, as he leaves behind a trail of blood, lies, and insane laughter. Look out world, Michael's coming to play, and he isn't playing nice. '''Backstory/History : To be added... Family : '''Brother(Nick), Mother(Shelly), Deceased Father(Mark) '''Training Angle : He will intentionally attempt to screw up the other tributes through mind games. He'll lie, he'll betray his allies without them knowing, he'll start rumors, he'll try to distract others, and so much more. He already knows of his own skills, and that he doesn't need to practice something he is already a master at, so instead he's just gonna make sure that the other tributes aren't as prepared as they would want to be. Interview Angle : '''He would probably try to intentionally make the audience hate him by any means possible, mostly because he thinks that if he is assisted in his victory, that it wouldn't feel as rewarding. '''Bloodbath Strategy : '''He'd probably ambush someone who had just gotten supplies, and proceed to either beat them to death or suffocate them. If he saw something interesting on the way to the other tribute, he would most likely pick it up if it could assist him in killing them. '''Games Strategy : '''His entire strategy is based around manipulating those into doing whatever he wants, whether it be doing his dirty work, or just being another pawn in his plan to terrorize those around him. '''Token : '''A choker with a skull on it, since he thinks it resembles that of a real skull surprisingly well, and thus sees it as "neat." '''Height : 6'8" Weight : 180 Pounds Fears : Being alone(ironic isn't it). He slowly goes even more insane, turning into someone worse than any kind of monster. That's actually a big reason of why his personality is like this, cause he spent A LOT of time alone. '''Alliance : '''He'd probably group up with anywhere between 1-4 tributes on either the first or second day, and when he thinks they are either vulnerable or disposable, or at least until he believes they have outlived their usefulness, he will wait until they are sleeping, and than proceed to raid their camp, maybe killing one or more of them silently before he leaves(if he kills someone, he usually makes a happy face with their blood after, just to taunt the others when they wake up, or for those who come across it). '''Extra Info : '''If he dies, he's gonna go out laughing, because if he's gonna die, he's not gonna let his killer enjoy it. Trivia * Doesn't come his hair at all, seeing it as a complete waste of time. * Loves to eat meat-focused foods, though he gets them rarely. * Despite his skinny appearance, he weighs quite a bit compared to most others, weighing a surprising 180 pounds. * Has a surprising love for red drinks. * Abstains from drinking alcoholic beverages. * He loves poetry, dancing, music, and drama, to large extremes. Category:District 8 Category:Tributes Category:Males Category:18 year olds Category:Volunteer Category:Hunger Games Category:Characters Category:Fuzzboy8952's Tributes Category:Fuzzboy8952